1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for recording and erasing an image that is applied to a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-24479, 2000-125185, 11-187347, and 10-79914, most conventional digital cameras include an image display device such as a liquid crystal monitor. In such a camera with a monitor, when an unnecessary image is erased from images recorded in a recording medium such as a memory card, a user can select an image to be erased while viewing reproduced images on a monitor screen.
However, recently, while advanced digital cameras have been developed, inexpensive digital cameras have been put on the market with functions limited by omitting the function of reproducing images, to create a new commodity market. In general, such cameras not having the function of reproducing images have no device for erasing recorded images.
Further, as for the cameras having the function of reproducing images as well, when the user wants to quickly capture an image while an available capacity in a recording medium is insufficient, even if the user wants to erase images of lower priorities from recorded images, the user needs to confirm reproduced images on a monitor to find images to be erased. Thus, the operation is inconvenient and the user may miss an opportunity to capture an image.